


Hello, hello? I'm not where I'm supposed to be.

by Mildly_terrified_tbh



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Author has no idea what she is doing, Crack, How Do I Tag, Kinda, More tags to be added, Multi, POV First Person, Self-Insert, basically if gen z got stuck in the ATLA world, dont know, dumbass friends, first fic ever, is it self inserting if its your best friends that you are writing in?, like its not even funny how much swearing, lots of swearing, parent friends, updates irregularly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildly_terrified_tbh/pseuds/Mildly_terrified_tbh
Summary: When Olivia and Eli, two best friends gets sucked into the ATLA world, how will they handle it? Are they benders? Will they make friends or foes? With their combined idiot energy, probably both. Join the two modern friends having a blast in a serious war time!(This is written in first person)
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever so I have no idea what I'm doing, but I'm doing something! The two characters are based on my two best friends and this is basically how they act. I love them.

Blinding lights were… well, blinding. Me and my best friend Eli were gonna rewatch ATLA for the… I don't know which number we're on but we were gonna rewatch it. But just when we had gotten the snacks, there was some weird light and now I'm freezing, blind and have no idea where I am.

"Fuck me it's cold!" 

"Oliv?" Eli's voice came from next to me.

"Yeah?" He punched me in the shoulder.

"Dude! The fuck?" I finally opened my closed eyes and was met with a weird bone-spear (?) and an oddly familiar girl, both very close to my face.

"Katara! Get away from them, they're probably fire nation! Look at the girls clothes!" 

_ Excuse you! Judgemental much? I know my clothes are fire but that doesn't mean that you can just assume I'm from the…. did he say fire nation? _

Taking the time to actually look around, I could see Eli lying next to me in the snow, Sokka and Katara in front of me and Aang and appa a little further away. 

_ Wait what. _

"Eli? Are you seeing this?"

"Yeah… did you spike my cola or something?"

"No, did you spike mine?"

"No."

"Then what the fu…" a gloved hand was placed over my mouth.

"Language!" Jupp. The person in front of me was definitely Katara. Then the spear dude was definitely Sokka. What the fuck.

"Sorry not sorry." She kept staring at us.

"Um, personal space? Ever heard of her?" This got Katara to blush in embarrassment and with a quick apology, back off and go to Aang. Sokka hadn't moved though.

"Dude." Eli was just as over it as I was and he took his index finger to the point of the spear and guided it from our faces.

"Hey! Stay right there spies!....Katara don't touch him!" Aang had finally woken up and now Sokka had to deal with him as well. Eh, a distraction was a distraction.

"Eli. What. The. Fuck." My best friend shrugged at me before I actually noticed his clothes. Instead of his previous ripped jeans, hoodie and sneakers he was wearing an orange top with green pants and arms. He looked kinda ridiculous, and I showed it by laughing in his face.

"Oh, ha ha. It's not fair, you actually look good!" 

The snarky  _ I always look good _ died on my lips as I took my own clothes in. And damn. My boots were blue and black with pointy toes. My pants were mostly black with dark blue inside of my pockets whilst my shirt was red, golden and white. I had detached dark blue sleeves that left my biceps open. I didn't look half bad.

"That still doesn't explain who they are!" My observation was halted as Sokka  _ (wow that's weird)  _ gestured wildly at us.

"Well I'm Olivia, but you can call me Oliv or Ollie if you prefer that." I elbowed my favourite idiot in the ribs.

"The fuck? I mean… I'm Eli and you can call me Eli."

Sokka pointed the spear at us one more time.

"You are fire nation aren't you?!" I took my clothes in one more time.  _ Well shit, I did kinda look like fire nation.  _ The truth it is then.

"Honestly man? I ain't got no clue where I'm from." Eli nodded in agreement beside me.

"Do you have amnesia?"

_ Definitely no. I can still remember all those embarrassing things I did back home. _

"Like I said, I don't know." A wind blew into the ice crater we were standing in and  _ goddamn, _ it was cold.

"Gah! Frozen titties on a popsicle stand!" 

"Language!"

"Sorry, but right now I'm freezing my dick off!" I paused.

"I don't have one, but I'm still losing it to the cold!"

Eli snorted besides me.

"What my foul mouthed friend is trying to say is: it's very cold and we don't really have any winter clothes." 

* * *

We ended up on appa swimming us back to the southern water tribe with sokka definitely checking me out. Or he didn't trust me at all and wanted to keep an eye on me. I chose the positive of those two options. 

Neither me or Eli knew what had happened but it was better than being back in 2020 having to deal with the murder squirrels invading Canada in November.

Gran gran was incredibly nice, like so nice it was almost painful, but damn if she didn't almost have my hide when I said fuck in front of the children.

"Yo, Oliv. Black snow." 

"Ah, fuck. Well now we get to meet season one Zuko." My best friend snorted and mumbled something very akin to "that'll be nice, for sure" before Sokkas watch tower was replaced by the hull of a metal ship.

Out stepped Zuko with his signature scowl. 

_ This is gonna be interesting. _

Just when I finished the thought Sokka jumped out of the snow pile he had been thrown into, threw his boomerang and then charged Zuko with a spear. Mr. honor easily countered Mr. Sexist's attack but just like in the show, he forgot about boomerang until I yelled out.

"Hey, prince ponytail!" His glare turned to me but knowing he was as awkward as a turtle duck helped with not shrinking back from it.

"You do realise that boomerangs come back, right?"

"Huh?"

_ Clank! _

The sound combined with the face he made forced both me and Eli to double over laughing, 'cause holy FUCK that's prime entertainment right there!

Or it was until the prince growled at us and threw a fireball our way.

"Ah fuck." I said as I instinctively threw my hands up in a weak attempt at shielding myself. Or it would have been weak if it didn't work. Which it did.

_ What in the fucktards fuck? _

"Oh." Was all I could muster up as I looked at my unscathed hands.

"You're a fire bender protecting the enemy?! Traitor!" Zuko yelled and pissed me off. Like seriously I had forgotten how much season one Zuko SUCKED.

"Excuse you? Bitch, I woke up in an iceberg like a few hours ago and I literally JUST found out I'm apparently a fire bender? Like fuck off, princess, I'm trying to have an existential crisis!" I yelled back while making sassy hand gestures. 

"Um, Oliv? Pissing off the fire bender is not the brightest idea…pun intended" Eli tried but I snorted.

"Boi, I don't give a flying fuck! This asshole wants to kill me? Then he can give it all he's got!" I threw my hands out in the air and looked at the Fire flake, daring him to make a move. Which was stupid on my part, because I should have known that if he threw a fireball at me once, he would definitely do it again.

This time however, Aang came riding in on an otter penguin out of nowhere and deflected it while staring at me in mild horror. Which was fair.

"Stop! I'm the one you're looking for."

"You're the airbender? You're the avatar?" They started circling around each other.

"I've spent years training for this moment. Practicing, meditating. You're just a child!" Oh this is classic.

"Well you're just a teenager." There it is.

I shared a glance with Eli and we both snorted silently as we watched the fight begin. It went on just like in the show. Zuko threw fire, Aang deflected it, he threw more fire, startling the others and Aang surrendered.

"We will leave these savages alone if you come with us peacefully. But we will also take the girl." Wait what? Zuko never took Katara in the show!

"No! You promised you'd leave them alone! They've done nothing wrong!" Aang cried.

"I will leave the  _ savages _ alone, but the traitor is coming with me."

_ Oh, he was talking about me. That did make a little sense. _

Eli gripped my arm slightly as the prince made his way over to me.

"Come. Now." 

"Ok." He looked a little dumb struck that I agreed and Eli just about slapped me across the face, but damn it was worth it.

" _ I'll be fine. Iroh is on that ship and I bet I could reason with him."  _ I whispered to him. My best friend gave me a half hearted glare  before letting go of my arm as Zuko grabbed my other one and started pulling me along.

"Dude, I'll break you a deal: you let me walk on my own, and you'll keep your remaining eyebrow." That ticked him off (as it was supposed to) but he shoved me in front of him and let me walk next to Aang who was being led below deck to the prison cells. 

"You okay, arrow head?" 

"Yeah, so far so good." He was about to say something more but a new guard grabbed my shoulder and separated me from the young airbender. The new guy started leading me back up the deck where I was met with an angry Zuko (what was new) and definitely uncle Iroh (that was new).

"My nephew tells me you are a traitor to the fire nation. I would like to hear your side of the story." Fuck I love how reasonable Iroh is.

"Well, like I was trying to tell "princess" over there, I have amnesia and woke up in an iceberg with the avatar. I didn't know I was a fire bender until prince ponytail shot a fireball at me for being a bit rude." I explained in my brash way. At the last part I saw Iroh shooting his nephew a  _ look _ and then sighing.

"Miss…"

"Olivia."

"Miss Olivia, please come with me, I need to have a conversation with you." 

"Of course." I only met him three seconds ago but I trust uncle Iroh with my life.

"Uncle you can't be…" 

"Nephew you can practice your katas with the crew, I'll be back in a moment." With that he motioned for me to follow him and I did. He led me to his chamber where he sat me down with a cup of tea before seating himself in front of me.

"What's up? Oh shit, this is good!" I tried to be respectful but fuck, the show wasn't exaggerating when they said Iroh's tea was the best! He chuckled slightly and sipped his own.

"Thank you, though I have to ask you not to swear." I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, habit." He quirked an eyebrow at me. Fuck. I looked around the room quickly, avoiding his eye contact and spotted the pai sho table.

"General Iroh?"

"Yes? And please call me Iroh, or Uncle like everyone else." I nodded and smiled a little.

"Do you play pai sho?" His gaze landed on the table.

"Why yes I do. Would you fancy a game?" 

I nodded again.

"Well then, the guest has the first move." 

I nodded a third time.

I had googled this a while back. Now it was up to me to remember it.

I took the white lotus tile from my side and placed it in the middle. I looked up at Iroh for his reaction. His face was mostly neutral except a small surprised furrow in his eyebrows.

"I see you favour the white lotus gambit. Not many people still stick to the ancient ways."

I took a deep breath. Fuck, this was not what I was expecting to do on a Saturday night.

"Yes, but those who do can always find a friend."

His eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Let us play."

_ Okay, remember the combination. Wheel, white dragon, Jasmine, Knotweed…. _

Soon the entire lotus had been formed and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Welcome, child. The white lotus opens wide for those who know her secrets."

I slowly sunk down from my chair to the floor and stayed like that for a while.

"I'm fine I just need a moment…" Iroh chuckled slightly before he placed my cup of tea on the floor beside my head. I sat up and chugged it.

"Thanks for waiting but you wanted to actually speak to me when we got here?"

Iroh looked up from his teacup.

"Oh, it's not important anymore. I do however, have new questions for you, if you don't mind."

I sat up on the chair again.

"Nah, go ahead." He took another sip of his tea.

"If you have amnesia, how did you remember the white lotus play?"  _ Enter nervous chuckle here. _

"Good question, simple answer? I don't have amnesia."

He nodded slowly.

"I figured as much. Where are you from?"

"No idea." He stopped mid sip.

"What?"

I raised my eyebrows.

"I have no idea." Iroh took a deep breath and stared at me.

"My guessing has hit an all time low in my old age. Could you please elaborate?"

"Sure, so the short and confusing answer is: I'm from a completely different world. I was chillin' back home with my best friend Eli when my vision turned white and everything started glowing. Then I woke up in an iceberg with completely different clothes and apparently the ability to bend fire. I knew about the white lotus thing since the story of Aang the avatar is quite popular where I am from so I've read the books and know you're the grand lotus. I also know what's gonna happen in the future, but we're not ready for that conversation."

Holding my breath I waited for his reaction. Iroh simply sat there looking at me.

"I believe you, but I will not ask any further questions of your world since I most likely won't understand the answers. Our entire lives are in books?"

I shrugged. He probably understood books better than a television series.

"No, not your life. The avatar, Aang's life is documented and quite popular. You're kinda just along for the ride."

"I see." He slowly stroked his beard.

"How long will you be staying here?"

"Here on the ship or in this world?"

"Both."

"I'll be leaving the ship soon, Aang is gonna break out in a moment, but I don't know how or when I'll be going home."

Iroh simply hummed in thought for a moment before standing up.

"Do you know how to use your element?"

"What?"  _ I am confusion. _

"You're a fire bender. Do you know how to fire bend?"  _ Oh. _

"No. I know of it in theory, like fire comes from the breath and it's more than just pain and destruction. But I don't actually know any katas or the alike." 

He hummed again before walking over to one of his shelves.

Suddenly Aang came barging in through the door.

"Hey Aang, what's up?"

He stared at me and then looked over at Iroh who seemed un bothered and kept looking through his things.

"C'mon we're escaping, I need to find my staff!" Finally uncle grabbed a box from the shelf and came back over.

"Your staff is in my nephew's chamber. It's the next door. Miss Olivia, you might want to take these with you. If you are a bender, your friend might be one as well, and even if not, it's good to take inspiration from all places of the world!" He handed me the box and inside was a bunch of bending scrolls. Most of them were fire bending katas and instructions, but two of them were earth bending techniques and one was a southern water bending scroll! I opened it briefly. It described how to make ice and how to redirect water thrown at you. Katara was going to flip! 

"Thank you." I gave him a firm nod and rushed out the door after Aang. We ran to the next door where, just like Uncle said, his staff was.

_ Well this is fun. Wonder how Eli is doing. _

\---

**Eli**

_ That fucking moron. _

Don't get me wrong I love Oliv like a sister but she is such a fucking dumbass. We get stuck in the ATLA world and she decides it would be a good idea to piss off the season one villain. Fucking hell. I run after Sokka to find Katara.

"Yo Kat…"

"We need to save them!"

"Ye…"

"Eli your friend is taken! And Aang saved our village, we have to save them!" 

Sokka came up beside me and nudged my rib.

"KATARA. We know. Now get in the goddamn boat before I lose my marbles!" Both water tribe siblings gave me a weird look.

"Oh give me a break. We need to go!"

"Go where?" Oh no, Gran gran.

"Without these?" She held up five sleeping bags. Yes, Gran gran! She gave her 'destiny intertwined' speech and the water siblings hugged her while I just kinda stood there awkwardly. Once she left I clapped my hands together.

"Okay, great! Let's go, I doubt our dumbass friends are gonna stay alive for much longer."

Katara glared at me while Sokka nodded.

"Yeah, but we won't catch up to a war ship in a canoe."

This is where Appa made his entrance and god is he my favourite of the group.

When everyone was on Appas back I slid down to his head.

"Let's go save our friends. Appa, yip yip!" 

Appa quickly jumped into the air and started flying. Holy shit it was awesome! From the saddle I could hear Sokka yelling.

"He's flying! He's actually…." Both me and Katara gave him smug looks.

"I mean… ahem, he's flying, no big deal." 

I laughed silently at him. Flying, it didn't take long for us to spot a black ship on the water.

"There!"

Flying closer I saw Aang fighting Zuko like in the show, but Oliv was taking cover behind him, cradling a box under her left arm.

Then everything happened quickly. Zuko threw more fire at Aang and pushed him back against the railing, forcing my best friend to the side while Aang continued backwards. Just like in the show, Aang fell overboard. That wasn't my worry though, since I knew he would come up in the avatar state. My worry lies with Oliv because now  _ she _ was Zuko's target. Her climbing hobby gave her some agility advantages, but climbing cliffs and dodging fire were two completely different things. 

"Oliv! Drop the damn box!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. If Aang didn't come up soon my idiotic friend was gonna get fried.

"No! We need it!" She shouted back but it was almost lost on me since Aang, finally, broke up in a water tornado, successfully throwing Zuko over the side of his ship. 

I landed Appa and quickly jumped down to give my apparently firebending friend a piece of my mind but Oliv had other plans. 

"Eli, could you get Aang's staff please." I gave her a small glare but obliged. We needed to get out of here.

"AAHH! SATANS PERKKELE, VOI VITTU, PUTA MADRE!!" 

_ I FORGOT ZUKO WAS GOING TO GRAB THE STAFF.  _

"I WILL END YOUR ENTIRE BLOODLINE YOU BASTARD! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" I promptly kicked him in the head and let him grab the anchor. Fucking shit. And now Oliv was laughing her ass off. Fantastic.

"Aang, you good?" I asked while handing him his staff, pointedly ignoring my friend gasping for air.

"Yeah, just a little tired." I grabbed his hand and pulled him up to his feet. He was surprisingly light.

"Great, let's go."

We climbed back onto Appa and started flying away but again, just like in the show, Zuko and Iroh teamed up to throw a huge ass fireball at us. Aang jumped up and was about to go off, but Oliv held her arm out, stopping him. Before I could ask what the hell she was doing, she took a deep breath and  _ redirected the fucking fireball into the glacier _ .

"Whoa! That was amazing Olivia!" Aang bounced over and threw his hands around her midsection. Oliv not being the best with human interaction just kinda patted him on the head. My eyebrows were on my forehead but I still found myself talking.

"That wasn't a firebending technique, was it?" She gave me a smug smile before opening her box, taking out a blue scroll and handing it to Katara. 

"This is a southern water bending scroll! Where did you get this?" She smiled again.

"Iroh gave it to me. Oh! And also!" She snapped her fingers and excitedly pointed at me.

"If I'm a bender, you might be one as well! So next time we land, we can try it out!" I grabbed her finger and put on a serious expression.

"That's great, but you gotta promise me not to be that big an idiot ever again. You could have been killed!" Dad instincts activated.

"I'm always that big an idiot." She almost proudly stated. I sighed a little.

"Yes, but we are idiots together! So if you're gonna do stupid shit, I'm gonna do that shit with you! Deal?" She punched me lightly in the shoulder and grinned. We both ignored Katara's annoyed grunts about my language.

"Deal. From now on being stupid is for the both of us, no exceptions!" She threw an arm around my shoulders and I did the same before we turned towards the others.

"So, where to next?"


	2. Boi, you're not the last airbender.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The southern air temple!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back bitches! It's been a while! And by a while I mean like 5 months. Sorry about that I dont really have an excuse, just kinda lost motivation I guess. I dont know when the next update will be, but I not abandoning this, not matter how long it takes to finish!
> 
> Enjoy the shit show!

**Olivia**

"That's great, Katara! It's a push and pull motion to get the water out, then you kinda have to sharpen your motions if you want- Great job!" I was sitting in front of Katara in Appa's saddle while reading the water bending scroll to her. Right now we were practising getting the water out of the sack and turning it to ice. Eli had already tried water bending and couldn't do it.

"It says now that you have to make the motions fluid again to turn it back… Nice! Almost got it this time!" She managed to turn it back into water but then dropped it. 

"Aang we there yet?" Eli yelled to the young air bender. He was a little salty at not being a water bender.

"Soon Eli! I'm so excited to show you guys the temple!" I shuffled over to Eli while Katara went to sit next to Aang and talk to him.

_"We need to be careful."_ I whispered to my friend.

_"I know, I'd rather not get blown off the cliff."_

"We're here!" Aang's happy shout put a pause to our conversation. We looked up and were met with a gorgeous sight. In the show the southern air temple was beautiful, but seeing it like this? Absolutely breathtaking. (Zaheer would approve of that statement).

"Woah." Was all I could muster up while Eli seemed completely speechless.

"It's amazing." Katara was staring. We were _all_ staring and I could hear Aang whisper to Appa.

  
  
  


We landed and Aang immediately started bouncing around, telling us all the different things about the temple. 

"Oh! This is where me and my friends used to play airball! And that's where the bisons used to sleep and…." He sighed sadly and Eli put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's up little man?"

"It's just… this place used to be full of monks and bisons and now there's just… weeds." Eli looked over at me and I nodded to him.

"How about this? You tell me and Sokka how to play airball and we kick your ass in it." The airbender visibly brightened up.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Hell yeah it is!"

"Language!"

  
  


While the boys played (Sokka and Eli got destroyed) Katara was standing on the sidelines and I was meditating. Aang had taught me how, but I was trying to do it with a little flame in my hands. In the scrolls Iroh said that a fire bender should meditate with a lit candle/candles so they could regulate their breathing with the fire. But since we didn't have any candles I opted to using my own fire. It was honestly going pretty well and I could feel the fire rising and falling with each of my breaths.

" _Olivia!"_ Katara whisper-shouted to me and fucked my focus.

_"What?"_ I whispered back.

_"Look."_ Oh shit, it's the fire nation helmet.

 _"They were here."_ I nodded grimly.

_"You should tell him."_ It was Katara's turn to nod as she called for Aang. But just as he got there she bent the snow to cover the helmet. I shot Eli a look and he pursed his lips.

_This is not going to end well._

_I know._

"Anyways, c'mon guys we got a whole temple to see!"

\-----OooO----- 

He led us through the yards, showing us where he used to bake pies and introduced us to a statue.

"This was my mentor, monk Gyatsu! He taught me everything I know." He bowed to the statue while Eli and I exchanged looks.

"C'mon guys, there is someone I'm ready to meet." Aang had stood up straight again and started walking into the temple.

Inside was the huge door, and just like in the series, after a few words Aang blew the door open.

"Damn. The dedication!" I said as we walked into the room filled with past avatars. 

"Oliv, get over here!" Eli grabbed my arm and pulled me to one of the statues. It was one of avatar Kyoshi. I didn't even reach her shoulder!

"Woah." To the right of them Aang, Katara and Sokka were talking about avatar Roku, but neither of them could be bothered.

" _Dude! If we play our cards right, we're gonna get to meet her when Aang doesn't get boiled in oil!"_ I whispered to Eli. His eyes widened momentarily before a huge grin covered his features. Kyoshi was our favourite avatar.

" _Yoo-"_ Sokka suddenly grabbed my friend and hid him behind a statue while gesturing wildly for me to do the same. I did with little hesitation since hey, I'm not gonna miss this moment for the world and I also want first class seats.

As a shadow stalked closer on the floor I looked over at Eli who was snickering silently. Sokka elbowed him in the side multiple times but that just caused me to crack up as well. Sokka rolled his eyes before jumping out of hiding with a war cry only to come face to face with Momo. Or at that point they hadn't named him, but it was still Momo.

"Lemur!" Aang yells at the same time as Sokka goes:

"Dinner!"

As the two boys started chasing the lemur Eli looked to me before smiling and running after them. I myself stayed and checked out more of the statues with Katara.

  
  


**Eli**

"C'mon Eli! Or else Aang is going to tame our food and then we can't eat it!" 

"Sokka, lemurs aren't food!" 

I continued chasing Sokka around the air temple. God, moments like these made me glad for my years of parkour. Not only did it give me an edge over Sokka, it allowed me to dodge all of Aangs tricks, earning me extra time.

Jumping down the last couple of stairs I stopped momentarily. There it was. The tent. Hearing Sokka still huffing in the staircase I hurried inside. Quiet sniffles filled the air as I walked into the massacre. If it was bad seeing it in the show, it was horrible now. It's hard to describe but it just reeked of death. In the middle of it all was Aang. 

"Hey, mate. You okay?" I tried putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, but I backed off quickly as his arrows began glowing.

"Hey Aang, you find my dinner yet?" _Perfect timing Sokka, really._

"Sokka get back!" I shouted just as the wind blasted apart the small building, sending my flying into the air with it. 

"ELI!" 

Wow I was high in the air. Hey, at least Oliv will be there when I fall to my death.

Just as quickly as I was shot into the air, I started falling back down. I was not flailing like a child, no matter what anyone else tells you. I was falling face first, with Aangs wind current constantly blowing me around.

"Fuck, fuck, FUUUUCK!" I pushed my hands forward in a last ditch effort to maybe only break half my bones as I closed my eyes and waited for impact. An impact that never came. 

"Boi, you're an airbender!" Even though she was yelling I could barely hear Oliv over the wind in my ears, but sure enough, I could feel the air breaking my fall. I could also feel Aangs wind blowing me into a wall.

"Ah shi- OOF!" 

"I'm going to try to calm him down!" I heard Katara yell. I'm not ashamed to admit that I kinda zoned out a little, in my defence, getting thrown into a wall hurts. Like hell.

"So bud." 

"HolY FUCK!" _I didn't even fucking notice Olivia crawling up to me!_

"Oh shut up. Bitch you're an airbender! And I'm a fire bender! This is amazing!"

The glee was evident on Olivs face, and it would have been on mine too if it wasn't for the fact that Aang was still in the glowy-state.

"Yeah can we discuss this when our lives _aren't_ in danger?" Oliv half heartedly shrugged her shoulders.

"Sokka, Olivia, Eli and I! We're your family now!" I glanced at Oliv. She glanced back. 

_Hey we're in the family!_

_I know man!_

As the wind died down both me and Oliv got up and walked over to the, now probably traumatized avatar.

"I'm sorry." Aang said tiredly as he collapsed against Katara.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault." She answered soothingly. 

"But you were right, and if firebenders found this temple, it means they found the other ones too." I internally winced at that. I never really thought about how horrible that actually was. An entire culture just…wiped out.

"I really am the last airbender." Oliv nudged me in the ribs at that.

"Actually…."

**Author's Note:**

> Olivia is dumb of ass, funny, chaotic, sarcastic but gives great advice when needed and good at adapting to almost any situation.
> 
> Eli is also dumb of ass, a little more responsible but only when his other friends are in trouble otherwise he is just as much of an idiot. He's also fiercely protective of what he loves while at the same time being grounded and observing for the best course of action. Hes the dad friend.


End file.
